Icha Icha Paradise Collection Book 2: Vacation
by darkens4841
Summary: My second book in the Icha Icha Paradise collection. Sakura and Naruto get a little vacation time, and in the vacation house, they meet up with someome special. sakunaru sasxsakuxnaru


**Woohoo, here is Book 2 of my Icha Icha Paradise Collection: Vacation. This is my first attempt at a threesome, so please be nice in your reviews. I know that the dialogue is really cheesy at times, but that's how it is in porn, and no one really cares about the talking, so please don't mention it in your reviews. And to all of you who read and/or reviewed my last book, Lessons, I thank you greatly. Enough of the talk, let's get down to business shall we…**

Book 2: Vacation

Naruto Uzumaki jumped down from a tree into the hidden village of Konoha and gave a small greeting to the guards. He wasn't in much of a mood for talking; he had just finished a difficult mission and had only one thing in mind, to pay a visit to a certain medical Nin.

He ran full speed to the Hokage tower, hoping that she would be there so he didn't have to go to the hospital and risk another med-nin "examining" him. Up the stairs and down the hall he found what he was looking for. He stopped and smiled at the pink haired goddess standing in front of him. She was wearing her normal clothing and Naruto missed the nurse's outfit that she had while at the hospital.

Sakura smiled when she saw him and walked up to him, swinging her hips seductively. She loved it when he wanted to play doctor, and she was ready to give him a full physical.

"So, where does it hurt?" She stopped six inches in front of him and licked her lips.

"Everywhere." Naruto said the word slowly and Sakura inched forward and put her hand to his cheek to heal a small cut. Naruto grabbed her hips and pulled their bodies together roughly. Sakura gasped at his movement and allowed herself to rub up against his already hard member in his pants. She smiled at his moan and moved her healing hand down his cheek and neck to his collar bone while her idol hand traveled up his thigh, brushing lightly against his cock before continuing to his abdomen.

Naruto leaned his head down and kissed her neck lightly, searching for the hot spot. She moaned softly when he found it and he began to nibble gently while grinding against her body. She began to pant and slowly brought her hands up to his chest and grabbed the zipper of his jacket. She gasped loudly when he bit down on her neck, almost hard enough to draw blood, and licked the spot soothingly. Slowly she pulled down the zipper with one hand, while the other trailed against his rock hard chest.

She tilted her head up a bit to lick his ear lobe, and her hands traveled up his mesh shirt to caress his muscular body underneath. He moaned lightly as her hands began their healing work and his injuries while still massaging him, slowly making their way south.

"Ahem." The two reluctantly pulled apart to stare at a slightly flustered Shizune looking at them. The teenagers were still two hot to say anything, so they just kept looking at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Uh, Tsunade-sama would like to see both of you, uh, in her office." She hastily turned around to avoid seeing any more public displays of affection.

The two looked at each other and Naruto sighed, "Guess we'll have to finish later." He winked and leaned down to kiss the new mark on her neck before turning to leave. Sakura smiled and followed him.

When they entered the office, Shizune turned around, still hot from the scene that she had just witnessed. She decided it would be best to stop them before they continued any further in the middle of the hallway.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the two before she began her talking. "Well, due to the impressive record of you two these past few months, I feel I am obligated to provide you with some extra vacation time. So, this next week you will have off." She looked at both of them in the eyes with a smirk on her face, "I trust you will both know how to keep yourselves…occupied." She glanced down at the impressive bulge in Naruto's pants as she said the last word. The three others in the room blushed and Naruto moved his hands down to cover himself and Sakura gave a proud smile.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." They both said at once and Sakura eagerly dragged Naruto out of the office.

After the two left the room, Tsunade turned to Shizune with a smirk on her face. "So, how much did you see?"

Shizune grew red and tried to stutter out an answer. "Er, um…not much, just-" She was cut off when Tsunade slammed her hands down on either side of the younger woman, effectively trapping her.

Tsunade leaned forward and placed her mouth right by Shizune's ear, "Never mind," she said slowly, "Why don't you just show me." Shizune smiled and became redder as she pressed her lips against the Hokage's.

"Well, well, we get a whole week off to ourselves. This is going to be fun." Naruto smirked and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and nibbled on her neck.

Sakura giggled and leaned back to give the man a kiss. "We should spend it somewhere besides here, somewhere nice and relaxing." She turned around to face him and they both looked around their dingy apartment. With missions all the time, it's hard to find time to clean up, and they certainly weren't going to spend their vacation cleaning. They already had other plans.

"How about my family's beach house that we never use? It's nice, and right near the ocean, it should only take a day and a half to get there, and we can have fun on the way." Sakura looked hopefully into her lover's eyes and smiled when he smiled in agreement. "Great we'll pack later and leave tomorrow morning." Her smile turned to a seductive smirk as she pressed herself closer to Naruto's strong body, "Now, where were we?" She leaned up and kissed Naruto deeply.

Naruto smirked against her lips and ran his hands along her sides, brushing lightly against her breasts making her gasp. She moved her hands up his chest and massaged him gently. Her lips parted from his and he groaned quietly when she grabbed the zipper of his jacket with her teeth and pulled it down slowly, her hands following her mouth making sure to rub her hands along his heated upper body. When she reached the bottom, she was tempted to just jump him right there, and would have if he had not pulled her up and started kissing her already bruised neck. She moaned and ground her hips against his.

She wanted him now, she was so hot. She was beginning to get frustrated at his slowness and pushed him away. She pulled off her top and he did the same. She shoved her body against his once more, gasping at the sudden contact of heated flesh against heated flesh. She grabbed his hips and pulled them against her own forcefully. Normally she wasn't this wanting, but she was never able to relax after their brief together at the hokage tower, and she didn't want to wait any longer.

She walked forward and pushed him onto the bed. His eyes widened at her forcefulness. Sakura being the dominant one always brought him close to the edge, and she knew it. She began to kiss down his chest, licking and biting his nipples along the way down. She paused for another moment at his belly button, licking around it seductively as her hands crept up his thighs his painfully hard erection. She brushed lightly against it while moving to the button and he bucked up subconsciously. She quickly undid his pants and ripped them off, his boxers following suit and landing across the room.

Sakura licked her lips at the sight before her. She leaned forward and licked the head of his erection and a deep throaty moan escaped Naruto's throat. She licked along the side of it before taking it in her mouth and engulfing it. Naruto moaned again and Sakura held her hands against his hips to keep him from thrusting up into her mouth.

"Sa-Sakura…stop, I'm gonna-" Sakura removed her mouth from him and the cold air was a shock. She sat up and pulled of her black shorts and panties. She smirked again when she saw the longing primal stare coming from Naruto's deep cerulean eyes. She pulled off her skirt and positioned herself over his erection and lowered herself slowly onto it. They both moaned at the contact they have been craving since the tower. When she was completely impaled on it, she rose herself up to near the top and slammed herself down again.

Naruto gasped and grabbed her hips tightly. Sakura began a rhythm and Naruto thrust up to meet her. Naruto was panting and moaning lightly and Sakura was practically screaming in pleasure. She brought her hands up to her breasts and began massaging. She was getting close and she pinched her nipples roughly and toppled over the edge screaming out Naruto's name. Feeling her clenching around him and his name being screamed with such lust Naruto came right after yelling out Sakura's name as well. She collapsed on top of him panting against his chest and they both fell asleep.

They awoke a few hours later and packed their stuff, both looking forward to what the trip would hold. The next morning they left for what would be their love nest.

The door to the white house on the beach opened to allow the happy horny couple to enter. However, the first thing they noticed was that the house was not unoccupied. Naruto looked at Sakura and both pulled out a kunai for protection. On the ground were several drops of blood making a trail to the living room. They followed the trail carefully and Naruto entered first and approached the figure on the couch.

Sakura watched intently ready to jump in if need be, but was shocked when Naruto dropped his weapon and nearly fell over. She rushed to him but forgot about him when she looked at the figure on the couch. "Sasuke…"

Hearing his name the sleeping figure awoke with a start, but didn't rise. The large gash in his side and his broken arm prevented that. "Naruto, Sa-Sakura…" He was astounded at her beauty. _My God, she's definitely a woman now. Even Naruto looks amazing._ He tried to keep a straight face, but Naruto noticed his stares at both of them and felt his stomach turn in an unusual bout of arousal.

"What happened, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, still to dumbstruck to notice his wounds.

"I killed Itachi, and was on my way back, but my wounds were too severe. I was lucky that I found this place, otherwise I would probably be dead right now." At this Sakura finally noticed the blood and gasped again.

"Naruto help me take off his shirt. I need to reset the bone and fix him." Naruto nodded and began to assist her. Sasuke tried to hold back his blush, but failed again. This time both of the others noticed. Naruto smirked, but Sakura thought he had a fever and began to work quicker.

Once the shirt was removed Naruto straddled Sasuke to hold him down while Sakura reset his arm. She healed it and was about to go to his side when she noticed something odd. Naruto had not gotten off of Sasuke and the two were staring at each other deeply. Sakura looked back and forth between them several times before she recognized the look in their eyes-_Lust_.

She watched Sasuke raise his arm and rub his fingers along Naruto's strong forearm. Naruto adjusted himself and brought his own hand to Sasuke's face and rubbed his cheek. Sakura stared at them in curiosity and arousal. Regrettably, the wound in Sasuke's side was severe and she had to heal it, and that meant interrupting their moment.

Sasuke gasped at Sakura's healing touch. She saw the disappointment in both of their eyes and decided to make it up to them. Sasuke blushed and so did Naruto when he felt Sasuke's growing arousal between his legs. They both looked over at Sakura, and she smiled. Naruto smirked and looked back at Sasuke, the lust returning. Sasuke was still confused, but gasped when Naruto leaned over and whispered seductively into his ear, "_It's her specialty. Now we can have some fun_." Naruto licked Sasuke's earlobe and he blushed deeply.

Sakura removed her hands from the long healed wound and began to rub them along his bare, chiseled chest. Naruto moved from his ear to his neck and began to lick and suck, searching for his sweet spot. When he found it, Sasuke moaned and Sakura placed her lips over his, muffling him. Naruto continued on his neck while Sakura thrust her tongue into his mouth.

Naruto removed himself from Sasuke and moved to Sakura. She smiled and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. He reached down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it off slowly before taking his own off. They moved in on each other once more and Sasuke reached up to run his fingers along Sakura's stomach and chest. He maneuvered to her back and unhooked her bra with one hand. Naruto pulled it off her shoulders and threw it onto the ground somewhere behind the trio. Both Sasuke and Naruto began to massage and kiss Sakura's breasts and she moaned out loud.

Naruto got up off Sasuke and stood up to take off his pants while Sakura began to remove Sasuke's pants. Naruto got in between Sasuke's legs and pulled his pants the rest of the way off and began to kiss his way up his thighs. Sakura went to his chest and started biting and nibbling on his nipples. Both of them were making their ways to Sasuke's throbbing erection and it was driving him crazy, but he was tired of being the submissive one.

With a burst of strength and speed expected of the Uchiha, and pinned the blonde haired man to the couch and began kissing him roughly. Sasuke pulled off his boxers and then tore off Naruto's. He turned to Sakura and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a rough, deep kiss as well before pulling down her skirt as well. He reached down inserted a finger deep into her pussy and her knees nearly gave out. He began thrusting in and out, developing a rhythm before adding another finger. Naruto sat up and leaned over to lick at her clit as Sasuke added a third finger. Sakura was bucking with Sasuke's talented fingers and Naruto's talented tongue, and she came explosively, collapsing under her own weight onto the floor.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and pushed him back roughly onto the couch and spread his legs. Slowly Sasuke inserted a finger lubricated with Sakura's own fluids into Naruto's entrance. Naruto squirmed a bit but was silenced when Sakura sat over him positioning herself over his mouth. He started licking in time with Sasuke's finger. Sasuke added a second finger and Naruto grunted, the vibration's sending shivers up Sakura's spine. Sasuke started moving his fingers around the inside of Naruto. He curved his fingers and Naruto bucked his hips and practically yelled into Sakura's pussy. Sasuke smirked and removed his fingers from Naruto and positioned his own penis at the now stretched entrance. He inserted slowly at first waiting for Naruto to relax before thrusting his entire erection in.

Naruto gasped and winced a bit, but continued his efforts on Sakura, diving his tongue deep within her warm recesses. Sasuke began his own rhythm, quickly building up speed, making sure to hit Naruto's prostate every time. Sakura got up and turned around and gave Naruto a light kiss before sitting down on his cock. She began to move in rhythm with Sasuke's and Naruto's movements and before long they were moving as one.

The tempo sped up and their moans became loud and primal. Sakura came first, gasping and moving even faster to prolong the bliss. Feeling her around him, and Sasuke's pounding became too much and Naruto lost control, cumming deep inside Sakura, and Sasuke followed immediately, the sudden tightening of Naruto pushing him over the edge. The three collapsed onto each other, panting and sweaty.

Naruto finally spoke, "You know, when we get back to the village Sasuke, I know a place you could stay."

Sasuke and Sakura smirked.

"I'd like that."

**Well, there you have it. My first threesome and I don't know how I did. Please let me know. Sorry it took so long for my second book, but it shouldn't be too long in between update. I am also taking suggestions for pairings for future Icha Icha Paradise Collection books. Hopefully Book 3: Music will be up by the end of next week. Depends on how long it takes me to write my fifth chapter of C&S. R&R with threesome advice if there was anything wrong.**


End file.
